


MINECART MANIA outtake

by babyboyblues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Gayness, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, m/m - Freeform, on camera shit I guess, sort of, videofilming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyblues/pseuds/babyboyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the new danandphilGAMES video ended. Totally true. Yup. Happened. 100%.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINECART MANIA outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejelly/gifts).



> Well, the title says it all. It's a drabble, and it's short and shitty. I rushed it, sorry.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not know or own the people mentioned here. The only thing I do own is the shitty writing. Sorry about that.)

 „Well done! I am proud to call you my friend!“ Dan shouted as Phil giggled and clucthed at his chest.

 

„God, that was so hard, I think that's the most stressed out I've ever been,“ Phil breathed and set the controller down for a bit.

 

He looked over at Dan, who was flushed red and licking his lips, still sort of jumping up and down in excitement.

 

„I really want to kiss you right now,“ Dan said, and then, well, followed through with the statement. He honestly couldn't be bothered that the camera was still there and that he was basically making Phil's and his job a bit harder, he just jumped onto Phil and kissed him like there was no tommorow. Phil kissed back twice as hard.

 

„The things I want to do to you in this exact moment,“ Dan growled against Phil's lips and Phil moaned. Dan was usually the dominant one in their relationship and Phil always loved every second of it.

 

Dan's hand found the growing bulge in Phil's pants and pressed against it. He swallowed Phil's moans down as he worked his jeans open. Phil managed to breath out a 'Dan, camera', but he immediatly shut up as soon as Dan wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

„Hnng,“ he moaned as Dan's lips left his and found their way to Phil's neck. Dan mouthed at it, biting down and sucking, then blowing on the sensitive, red area. He pumped Phil's lenght as much as he could, what with his hand in the weird position, as it was restricted by Phil's tight jeans and underwear. Dan slid his thumb over the head of Phil's cock, feeling the precum leaking slowly.

 

„Dan,“ Phil just whispered, and that was the only warning he gave before he came into his pants and all over Dan's hand. Dan's hand didn't stop, though, and he quite literally milked Phil from his orgasm.

 

Phil could barely stand the over-stimulation as his cock was so sensitive, but it was worth it when he heard Dan groan and then come into his own pants. Which would usually give Phil a boner, because, seriously- Dan just orgasmed without anyone even touching him. But seeing as he was seriously exhausted after this little encounter, he just cuddled up to Dan, whose hand was still inside Phil's pants and huffed into Dan's neck.

 

„We're gonna need to edit that out.“


End file.
